Straw Hat Theatre - Monster Time
"Monster Time", was the fifth side comic in the series, published in April 2006 in The 7th Log: "VIVI". In this, Luffy and company are all mythical beasts at the "carefree monster town", Monston. The anime version aired alongside One Piece episode 283, on 29 October 2006. Story The narrator explains that Rodusa (Robin) wears sunglasses because she is a gorgon and you would turn to stone. But today she has more reasons for not looking at anyone. Ussopaka the centaur (Usopp) fires an arrow into the hat of Lugyao the dragon(Luffy) and calls him a monster and asks him to hand over his fantasic horns. Lugyao tells him he is always doing that, but he too is also a monster and asks him if his bored why doesn't he help him fish the fantastic fish in the sea. The narrator explains this is a town of monsters. Ussopaka points to Lugyao's rod, the dragon pulls the fish to the surface, but as the dragon is celebrating his large catch, he soon realises he has only caught Chopaken the Kraken (Chopper) again. Lugyao asks Chopaken what he was doing at the bottom of the ocean, at which he replies he was looking for a fantastic treasure, but first and foremost he would like more of Lugyao's bait. At that point Stranami the mermaid (Nami) appears out of the ocean and threatens that if Chopaken touches her fantastic treasure she will never forgive him. The kraken just replies he simply fell there so whoever gets it owns it. Seeing Chopaken has a lot of nerve she asks if he would like to compete for it. At that point Saneara the Kappa (Sanji) apears out of the ocean and asks who is causing hassle for his beloved Stranami, telling them he will beat them up. At that moment Lugyao waves the end of his line in front of the kappa's eyes (its chocolate) and he asks if the dragon wants to catch him. Lugyao calls him "fantastic fish" to which Saneara replies he is not a fish he is a kappa. At that point Zoromilk the Minotaur (Zolo) appears and berates the kappa because he lives at the bottom of the ocean and is a pervert. Saneara insults the minotaur for looking like a Holstein more then a minotaur. Zoromilk tells the kappa to shut up as today he is going to take the fantastic plate on his head. The kappa replies he needs it tolive, however Saneara cocerns him with Zoromilk's metal rods, then states its a pretty fantastic item too to which Zoromilk replies that he should dare and take them. Rodusa appears angry with the other monsters bickering. She scolds them for looking for each others fantastic treasures, when they themselves are fantastic creatures. Lugyao replies its because Robusa lost her fantastic earrings and started crying, so they were looking for a rarer treasure to replace them. The others tell the dragon off for letting her know. At that point to hide her happiness, her embarressment and tears she turns away from the group, but as she does her sunglasses fall off. When she turns round to thank them she turns the group into stone. Character Appearances Rodusa (Robin) - Gorgon (Medusa) Ussopaka (Usopp) - Centaur Lugyao (Luffy) - Dragon Chopaken (Chopper) - Kraken Stranami (Nami) - Mermaid Saneara (Sanji) - Kappa Zoromilk (Zoro) - Minotaur Trivia *There are some links to the actual storyline: **Nami's village was taken over by Fishmen, during the early explainations of Fishmen, Sanji pondered on the idea of Nami being a Mermaid. **Zoro's design seems to have later been some insipiration for Minotaurus. **Incidently, Luffy turned out to be the son of Dragon. **The gorgon eyes aspect is reused for Hancock and her sisters. Category:Anime Category:Omake